nothing_is_ever_as_it_seems_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Now Or Never
Now Or Never 'is a song made famous in the movie, High School Musical 3:Senior Year''.The song was played during the fifth chapter,Chapter 5:Wait Til You Find Out.'''The song was played in a dream sequence where Skylar is feeling pressure about making sure the team wins the game.Skylar daydreams this.The song ends when Cassie screams his name and he scores the touchdown and the team wins the game. Lyrics 16, 16, 16 minutes left Better get it done 16, 16, 16 more minutes Get ready, GAME ON! 16, 16, 16 minutes left Running out of time 16, 16, 16 more minutes It's on the line 16, 16, 16 minutes left Better get it done 16, 16, 16 more minutes Till we're number one! Coach LET'S GO TEAM! Troy Gotta get it together Yeah, pull up and shoot (SCORE!) Are you ready? Are you with me? (Team, team, team, yeah!) Shake'em with the crossover Tell me what are we here for? (To win) Cuz we know that we're the best team (Come on boys, come on boys, come on!) The way we play tonight Is what we leave behind (that's right) It all comes down to right now It's up to us (Let's go!) So what are we gonna be? T-E-A-M TEAM! Gotta work it out Turn it on Come on! This is the last time to get it right This is the last chance to make it or not We gotta show what we are all about (Team!) Work together This is the last chance to make our mark (Shoot!) History will know who we are This is the last game so make it count It's Now or Never W-I-L-D WILDCATS! (atta boy) You know we are W-I-L-D WILDCATS! Come on, come on! West High Knights, hey Yeah, we're doing it right, oh yeah W-I-L-D WILDCATS! Now's the time! Gotta get it inside, down low In the pain now shoot, SCORE! (defense!) We gotta work it together Gimme the ball Gimme the ball Gimme the ball Fastbreak! Keep the ball in control Let it fly from downtown (3, 4) Show'em we can do it better Go, go, go Come on boys! The way we play tonight (yeah) Is what we leave behind (that's right) It all comes down to right now It's up to us (let's go) So what are we gonna be? T-E-A-M TEAM! Gotta work it out Turn it on Come on! This is the last time to get it right This is the last chance to make it or not We gotta show what we are all about (Team!) Work together This is the last chance to make our mark (Hoop!) History will know who we are This is the last game so make it count It's Now or Never Gabriella TROY! Troy Right now I can hardly breathe Gabriella Ohh, you can do it Just know that I believe Troy And that's all I really need Gabriella Then come on! Troy Make me strong It's time to turn it up GAME ON! WILDCATS! Gonna tear it up GO WILDCATS! Yeah we're number one HEY WILDCATS! We're the champions GO, GO, GO TEAM! Oh! West High Knights, hey Yeah, we're putting up a fight We'll never quit it, gonna win it Let me hear you say HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY This is the last time to get it right This is the last chance to make it or not We gotta show what we are all about (Team!) Work together This is the last chance to make our mark (Hoop!) History will know who we are This is the last game so make it count It's Now or Never Yeaaah! Video Trivia *Lyrics were changed. *First dream sequence where someone sings. *First time not all of the song is played and only certain parts. Category:Songs Played in Chapters Category:Songs Played in Dream Sequences Category:Songs Sung by Cassie Category:Songs Sung by Skylar Category:Season One Songs